Naru better run, Mai snaps
by PureBlackBloodGoddess
Summary: Mai has a spring of misfortunes and Naru gets the wrath from Mai with all his stupid comments and actions towards her. How will he get her to forgive him. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was the next day, the day SPR was going to the location for the case. Mai was in a terrible mood this time of the month and the alarm clock wasn't helping. Mai began to get annoyed with the constant beeping, that seemed to get louder and louder, so she grabbed the annoying thing and threw it. She got up slowly to go take a shower and get ready for eight hours of hell... I mean her job, yeah job. After her shower, she made breakfast which consisted of toast and jam, she ran out of the door. While running out the door Mai tripped over something. As, she hoisted herself up on to her hands and knees she looked back and noticed her alarm clock, she threw earlier. Mai stared blankly at her alarm clock then at her window and back at her alarm clock. (Great, just great now I have to fix my window) she though angrily as she stared at the shattered glass. After, a few minutes Mai looked at her watch and noticed she was going to be later to work so, she jumped to her feet and dashed off to the SPR building. As, Mai was running to her job she almost got hit by a bicyclist and what made it worse was when he stopped he didn't even apologize he just told her to watch where she was going, and if that didn't upset her what he did after, that pushed her of the edge. He began to flirt with her like she was some girl that was easy, Mai began to use some colorful words and stormed off, towards SPR.


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived at SPR and walked through the door Naru's voice rang from his office "Mai your late and tea. Now!" Mai threw her bag to the floor next to her desk as she stormed to the kitchenette (that inconsiderate, narcissistic jerk!) She thought as she put the tea kettle on the stove. (Tea-aholic, demon king!) She fumed while she waited for the whistle. She turned around and leaned against the counter, when she looked up she saw Naru leaning against the door frame. She jumped a little with a squeak coming from her. She clutched on to her racing heart, and began to complain to him. "Geeze Naru tell someone when you're there, you scared me half to death". Naru started to walk towards her without a word, she was getting nervous and a bit anxious at what he would do. Naru was a few inches away from Mai when he said " Mai the water is done" and reached his hand behind her, grabbing the kettle and setting it on the counter. Mai's face was bright red as Naru still hasn't moved away from her, he just stood there, staring at her with his hand still behind her. If he was affected by this he didn't show it. Naru started to lean in closer until the door bursted open and they could hear the SPR team walking down the hallway. Naru pushed off of the counter and walked back to his office, while Mai stood there frozen in place with her face bright red. (What just happened) she thought as she began to remake the tea.


	3. Chapter 3

She came out of the kitchenette to see everyone including Lin and Naru sitting in the meeting room. (Was...was Naru gonna kiss me) she thought as she passed out the tea absentmindedly. When she finished passing out the tea she sat down between Monk and Ayako to stop them from fighting over who gets to sit next to her. "Now that we're all here" Naru started "we have a new case, it's at a brand new hotel, they've been experiencing some paranormal incidents and called for our help". Everyone was excited for the case it has been a few weeks and it was starting to get boring without some ghost excitement. " When do we start?" John asked as everyone else nodded except Mai. "We start tomorrow so, you all need to pack for a few days" Naru stated. "Okay, hey Mai do you want Masako and I to help you pack?" Ayako asked while looking at the girl with her head down, leaning against Monk. Ayako tapped on Mai's shoulder to see if that would cause a reaction, all Mai did was curl up against Monk, in a deep sleep. Naru was half annoyed, half amused as he stared at his assistant while everyone else had a look of disbelief. "I...I can't believe she's been asleep this whole time, she's so quiet!" John said loudly but not enough to wake up Mai. "Oh my gods now who is gonna pack her things?" Ayako exclaimed, frustrated. "Ayako, Masako go pack Mai's things, you have her house key." Naru said with a matter-of-fact tone. "What about Mai?" Monk asked, concerned. "She can sleep on the couch." Naru said, without any concern showing in his voice, eyes ice cold. After everyone left, reluctantly and Lin went back to his office Naru walked over to a box in his office. He pulled out a blanket and walked to Mai, he covered her up, making sure not to wake her and whispered softly "Good night Mai, sweet dreams darling." And with that he walked out of the door, closing and locking it behind him. Lin was in his office emailing Madoka. "So did he do anything" she asked. "He covered her up and said something I didn't catch." He replied. "See I told you he liked her, anyways good night, I love you" she texted. "Love you too" he replied as he shut his laptop and left the SPR office.


	4. Chapter 4

Mai woke up at eight o'clock and began to look around. (Why am I at SPR?) She thought as she got up and headed to the kitchenette to make tea. While she waited for the whistle she thought about what had happened yesterday. "I must have been really tired." She said to herself. She took of the kettle and poured the water in to a cup. After she had made her tea she walked to the small bathroom in SPR. She looked at her reflection and squeaked. (I can't let anyone see me like this!) She mentally yelled as she combed her hair with her fingers. After doing that for thirty minutes she was semi decent and walked back to the main part of SPR. She sat down on the couch with her some what warm tea. (When is everyone else gonna arrive?) She thought as she sat her teacup on the coffee table. "Hmm...maybe I can look around." She stated as she got up and headed to Naru's office. She opened the door quietly and peeked in. (No one there) she thought happily. She walked in and towards the bookcase. (He had millions of books!) She thought amazed. She walked past the bookshelf and to his desk. She saw a stack of paper, his laptop and lots and lots of other things she didn't know what they were or about. She walked behind his desk, finger gliding across the desk. She jumped when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up towards the door, she could have died right then and there. At the door was Naru with his trademark smirk on his face. "Mai, may I ask why you are in my office?" Naru asked, the amusement never leaving his voice. Naru shut the office door. "I...I...I don't know I got bored and...and!" Mai started but failed when Naru took a step closer to her "Uh...um...I...I think I'm gonna call...A...Ayako!" Another step closer "so, I'm gonna...just go and yea!" "Mai, I know you are not that smart but please try and make complete sentences." Naru said nonchalantly as he took a few more steps towards her. "Um...uh N-Naru wh-why did you s-shut the door?" Mai asked as, her voice betrayed her. "Why were you in my office Mai?" Naru asked as he trapped her up against the desk, his hands on either side of her.

**DUN DUN DDUHHHH! What's gonna happen to Mai? Stupid girl why couldn't you just stay in the damn meeting room of SPR?!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Naru...what...what are you doing?!" Mai asked, her heart racing. Naru placed his face inches from her ear "why were you in my office Mai?" Naru asked again, his voice full of amusement, and eyes full of danger. (This jerk is enjoying watching me squirm!) She thought angrily. (Well two can play this game Naru.) She thought as she began to think of something to get her out of this mess. Mai seductively smiled at Naru as, she tangled her hands in his shirt and jacket. "The reason why I was in your office Naru was...well...never mind." She stated while unbuttoning one button of his shirt. Naru raised a brow (this is different) he thought as he tried to keep his restraint. "W-why were you in my office?" Naru asked again, cursing at himself for letting his voice betray him. "What's wrong Naru, you sound a little nervous." Mai stated nonchalantly as she continued to unbutton Naru's shirt. As Mai got to the last button on his shirt she whispered in his ear "Naru make your move." Naru lost all restraint, he picked her up, placing her on the desk as he pressed his lips against hers. (OMFG!) Was the only thing Mai could think right now as Naru's hands roamed her body. She was officially pissed, it's not like she hated it, it's the fact that she enjoyed Naru exploring her body that she was upset. "N-Naru!" Mai tried to say normally but turned out sounding like she was begging. "What do you want Mai?" He growled seductively in her ear. (Why does everything turn against me!?) Mai cried mentally to herself as Naru's hands found their way under her shirt. Mai pushed Naru off of her and told him, while panting "Naru I'll be right back I got to get something." With that said she ran in to the main part of SPR, grabbed the phone and ran to the bathroom. She dialed Ayako's number and waited for her to pick up. After the third ring Ayako picked up with an irritated "hello""Ayako! Help me!" Mai begged some what yelling but making sure Naru couldn't hear her. "Wow Mai what's wrong?!" Ayako asked, concern in her voice. "I...Naru...we...ugh just get here quick" Mai complained, her voice completely flushed. "Ok...ay?" Ayako asked more then stated as, she hung up. (Please get here soon!) Mai thought as she peeked her head out the door. "Mai what are you doing?" Naru asked, causing Mai to jump. "Um...well...I uh." Naru grabbed Mai, pulling her to him as, he placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

**Fangirl mode! Sorry for not making them kiss sooner. Read and Review please. Also, any suggestions will be great for a one-shot, two-shot or a story. :) :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Mai pulled away from Naru, walking away backwards. "What's wrong Mai?" Naru said some what sadistically. (Just wait till Ayako gets here.) She constantly repeated to herself as she backed up against her desk "no-nothing Naru I just um..." Naru walked towards Mai and before she could run again he trapped her there with his hands on either side of her. "What's wrong Mai?" He asked again, his voice devilishly dangerous. His hands found their way on to her hips as she tried to come up with a response. "Naru!" She choked out as his hands traveled up her body. "Mai why are you trying to run" Naru whispered in her ear. "I...I am not!" Mai stated a little to loud. "Hmmm. I think you are." Naru stated as he slid his hands down to her thighs, " your the one who caused this" he said as he placed his lips on hers. Mai pulled away trying to catch her breath as Naru picked her up, "Na-Naru, what are you doing?" She asked as he walked towards his office. As, soon as the door was shut and locked Naru's lips were on Mai's in an instant. (Oh dear god he is amazing at this) Mai's thought as she kissed back. (Wait what am I thinking I can't do... THAT! With Naru, my boss) she screamed in her head.

-With Ayako-

"Hmmm, I wonder what Mai was talking about?" She questioned as she put on her coat. "Monk hurry up we have to get to work!" She yelled as, she grabbed her car key. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming you old hag" he yelled back just barely missing that weapon of hers, and with that they sent off.


	7. Chapter 7

Naru picked Mai up off of her desk and walked towards the couch. As soon as he got right in front of the couch he dropped her. She landed on it with a quiet surprised gasp as Naru walked to the main door. *click* The door was locked as he turned towards her. "N-Naru wh-why did you lock the door?" Mai asked with a shaking breath. "You already know Mai" he said taking a step. "Hehe oops" uh..um... Would you like tea Naru?" She asked trying to stall. "No do you wanna know what I want Mai?" He asked smirking. She nodded her head, hesitantly. "You" with that one word Mai's face turned bright red as she scooted back on the couch.

With Ayako and Monk

*Knock Knock* "Why's the door locked?" The redhead questioned, looking at Monk. "I don-" he was cut off when they heard Mai squeak and a husky laugh. "Stand back Ayako" with that said Monk kicked down the door. They two adult looked in to the room only to see a sight completely shocking.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap

*Knock Knock* "Why's the door locked?" The redhead questioned, looking at Monk. "I don-" he was cut off when they heard Mai squeak and a husky laugh. "Stand back Ayako" with that said Monk kicked down the door. The two adult looked in to the room only to see a sight completely shocking.

Story

"M-Mai, Naru what the hell are you doing!" Ayako yelled as she stood frozen in her spot. Monk just stood there shocked from seeing his 'little sister' shirtless with Naru leaning over her also, shirtless with his belt unbuckled. "NARU YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD YOU BASTARD!" Monk yelled face red full of rage. "Monk calm down" Mai said standing up, waving her hands in front of her. Ayako grabbed a hold of Monk's arm to hold him back while Naru buckled his belt and put on his shirt.

TIME SKIP::: A week later

" , please help my wife and I. There is random knocking when no one is there, doors slamming shut and my...wife was almost killed last week while she was cooking dinner for our family. Please! Even my children are being targeted!" pleaded while Naru just sat there with his notebook and pen in hand. "Yes we will" Mai spoke up from where she sat. "What?" Naru questioned, looking at her while he stood up. "Oh thank you so much " he said, shaking her hand and walking out, shutting the door behind him. "Mai what are you doing?" Naru questioned looking at her. "What Naru, why do you always deny people that need help!?" Mai questioned while she stood up. (I'm still here) Lin thought staring at the two teenagers. " Why do you always want to help people Mai?!" Naru asked. "Because its the right thing to do!" She replied. Their faces were an inch away, when Naru said "fine!" and walked away, slamming his office door. Mai looked at his door in rage. (God why do I love that narcissist!) She thought to herself, walking to the phone and tell everyone the good news. (God why do I love that stubborn girl!) Naru thought as he sat at his desk. He put his hands on his face while leaning on the desk. He laughed quietly "I just love her...hmm" he sign, leaning back, daydreaming about her, his Mai.


	9. Author's Note

Please read, don't skip?! Author's Note: Hey guys I'm happy that you've been enjoying my stories so far. You guys have no idea how much you make me happy. Thank you so, much for everything. Please comment, vote, and, follow. I love you guys. With love; PureBloodGoddess2001 


	10. Chapter 9

**Naru's P.O.V**

Naru sat there staring at his laptop, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind off of Mai. He sighed as he leaned back in the chair, he looked at the teacup, grabbing it and then taking a sip. he stared at the calming black color. "How?...How does she always seem to calm me down?" He questioned, no one there to listen or respond. He set the cup downs as he leaned back. After awhile his mind went back to his fantasy he was having earlier. Naru completely aroused as his hands found their way to his belt buckle, then his pants' buttons. Images of Mai sitting on his desk, naked, and begging him to take her then and there. Naru let out a low groan of Mai's name as he stroked himself. Before he could reach his climax there was a knock on the office door. His actions instantly stopped as he heard Mai's gentle voice.

**Mai's P.O.V**

Mai waited for her boss's permission to enter. "I hope he will forgive me. I didn't mean to make him mad, please don't hate me" she whispered to herself. "It's creepy out here, when you're alone." she thought as she heard Naru's voice. "Come in." He said as she twisted the door knob. "Naru do...do you want more tea." she said in a small voice. "No" he said simply, his voice cold. "DAMN IT NARU! Why do you always say things the wrong way?" he yelled at himself mentally. Mai felt a tear slip as she said "okay" getting ready to leave. "Wait, I'll have some tea, I changed my mind" Naru said as he pushed the teacup forward a little. Mai began to walk towards the desk with the kettle in hand. She poured the tea silently as she contemplated whether to say sorry or not. "Naru" she started, "yes Mai". "I'm...*gulp* I'm sorry" she whispered in the most quietest voice he'd ever heard from her. He looked up at her as a stray tear went down her face. "For what?" he asked, turning his chair towards her. She set the kettle down as her shoulders began to shake. Before he saw it coming, Mai was in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck as she wept. "I'm sorry I made you mad, please don't hate me" she cried as his arms went around her. He made a shushing sound as he tried to comfort her. She pulled back a little then placed her forehead to his. "I'm sorry" she said as his lip met hers. Her eyes opened. "He's kissing me" she screamed in her head before relaxing into the kiss.

**Naru's P.O.V**

Naru pulled back as he whispered to her "Don't cry" before she could respond he was drowning her with his lips again. Naru's arousal hit him full force as his hands roamed her body. The sounds she was making didn't help him at all either. She pulled back only with enough time to say his name before his lips were on her neck. Mai felt something poke her thigh as she gasped, her hand instinctively pulling his hair. Naru growled as ran his teeth over her neck and up to her ear. His hands roughly grabbed her hips as he made her straddle him. Mai gasped as Naru pushed her down, making his growing member brush against her bundle of nerves. Mai squeaked as she felt Naru push her over the edge, then he stopped. She whined in disapproval. He brought his lips to her ear as he whispered seductively "Beg."


End file.
